


What a Night!

by HolidayCat



Series: Monsters & Villains [1]
Category: Monsters - Fandom, OCs - Fandom, villains - Fandom
Genre: Humans & Monsters - Freeform, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: All Roka wanted was some food & now he's got a human asking him all kinds of questions about monster-kind! Maybe this human could protect him though. Roka would need all the protection he could get when dealing with Daxto.





	What a Night!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt to write this.  
> \---------------  
> "Oooooh, I do like this villain chair of yours.” The thief swung around in the high-backed chair, practically purring as they stroked the leather. “So soft, so…ergonomic.”
> 
> From their position tied up on the floor, the villain could only scowl through their gag and spit muffled threats.
> 
> “Ergonomic is such an ergonomic word too, don’t you think? It just suits its purpose so well, moulded perfectly to the meaning-“ --- gingerly-writing

Roka spun around in the chair, almost purring at how comfy it was & the feeling of the leather was nice too. Humans sure got a lot of nice things. Sure monsters were also as sentient as humans, but the different species prefered to live in their own habitats that fit them. Just like how the Skin Runners took to the moors & lush hills, Roka’s species prefered the green & dense forests. Normally a monster wouldn’t dare to come anywhere near a human, but sometimes there’s a moment of desperation & when you have a mentor that would starve you for not getting a good catch; despite how young & inexperienced you are; would also count as a moment of desperation.

Roka continued speaking until he noticed something. The villain who kept on scowling at him & making threats actually looked fairly attractive. Scratch that, this man; this villain looked VERY attractive! Despite the man’s skinny & average build Roka couldn’t stop himself from staring. Why did humans have to look so damn hot? Monsters can’t even be near humans let alone be in a relationship with one! Well, no monster has ever really tried to be with a human, let alone a villain. God why must this guy be smoking hot? Why did Roka have to be such a gay boy. Fuck sake.

After Roka got back into focus, the monster realized something; the villain’s threats had stopped & now he was looking at Roka with wide eyes. Could this mean? Oh no… Roka got up from the chair & heard a click of small claws hitting the ground. That should be enough to tell him what was wrong, but he wanted to look for himself. He got in front of the mirror & his suspicions had rang true. Roka had changed into his normal monster form without even noticing! He must have done so while thinking about how hot the villain was. He couldn’t focus on keeping the human disguise up because his mind was in other places.

Roka had green thorn-like skin that was more faltened. His throns weren’t all that sharp & instead looked more like mini leaves on his body. He could make them more sharp by will-power, but right now he was in panic mode. Darker green claws on his toes & fingers were small right now. His teeth were sharp like a feline’s teeth & his eyes were feline-like as well. The color of his eyes being turquoise. His tail wrapped around his leg as Roka finally uttered out a full shaky sentance that caught the villain off guard. “Sarge & Daxto are going t-to kill me.”

Drix; the villain, was now seeing the monster before him tremble in fear & panic. This creature was scared? This creature that could very well kill him was the one that was terrified? Who was ‘Sarge’ & ‘Daxto’? Were they the creature’s high ranking members or his friends? Drix couldn’t think on it long before the creature bent down before him & removed the gag from his mouth, all while giving a shaky “Please don’t bite.” before removing the gag. “What are you?” Drix asked & narrowed his eyes at the creature.

I am a ‘Lush Hunter’. A species of monster known for living in the forest & hunting in the forest too. We do not feast on humans though! Only the animals the inhabit that area. Like rabbits or moles.” The creature continued to ramble on about the different species. So far Drix had counted 5 different species of monsters before the creature’s ramblings stopped. So in order there was Earth, Fire, Water, Sky, & the ‘Skin Runners’, whatever the hell they’re suppose to be. From what the creature was stating, the ‘Skin Runners’ are very bad news, especially the females.

It only took a few minutes for Drix to learn that the creature’s name was ‘Roka’ & that the only thing this monster even thieved from him was some raw hamburger meat. That part didn’t really bother Drix all that much as the meat would have gone bad anyway if not eaten in a day or two. What bothered him was being tied & gagged. Speaking of being tied. Drix was untied from his bonds by Roka chewing & cutting through them with his claws. Drix stood up & eyed the green creature, who’s tail was still wrapped around it’s leg. A nervous tick prehaps? “Who is Sarge & Daxto?” Drix asked in a serious tone, wanting to get all infomation out of this beast before having him leave.

Roka was slightly shivering, expecting to get punched in the face instead of asked questions, but he answered anyway. “Well Sarge is the leader of my clan/pack. His real name isn’t sarge, it’s more like his rank. Daxto however is my mentor & he’s rather strict to say the least. Okay he’s very strict. It doesn’t matter if you have very little experience or you just couldn’t catch anything. He won’t let you eat anything! No matter if a queen has little ones to feed or if the hunter is very young. Daxto will let you starve, which Sarge is never happy about & even gives Daxto scars to remember how that type of punishment makes him unhappy.” Drix wondered just how old the kid was when the word ‘mentor’ left his mouth. “How old are you?” Drix asked, curiosity peeked. “Old enough to have legal sex. In both human & monster terms.” Roka answeared, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “Monsters don’t rank by age, but rather we rank by experience.”

The two continued chatting, with Drix giving his name & Roka informing Drix more about monsters. Including ‘Lush Hunters being able to shapeshift into other creatures, such as humans & even being able to copying animal sounds & using human language. “So, how did you lose focus & thus lost your disguise with me?” Drix asked, now completely curious about how Roka even lost focus at all. Roka’s face grew hot & turned as red as a cherry, which Drix smirked at. “Go on. Tell me.” Drix teased the poor monster who was now stuttering & stumbbling over his words. “I w-was thinking ab-about how very hot- I mean atrractive you are!” Roka’s blushed deepened as Drix’s simply held his smirk & chuckled. “Really now? Well isn’t that cute.” Drix siad in a playful tone, even as he was trying to hide his own blush. Trying to keep playing cool. Then an owl’s hoot came from outiside, scaring Roka out of his wits! Thinking that it’s Sarge or even worse Daxto; Roka clings to Drix. This catches Drix by surprise to the point where it’s now down right impossible to hide his own blush.

Great, now Drix had to calm down Roka & try to get the monster to beileve he was safe here. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
